Kiss me
by Kycklingk
Summary: "Kiss me, flick that tail again and then kiss me"


**I have a whole day tomorrow with tests for university studies, so what better way to handle nervousness than writing a silly fanfic based off another song? Sleep some might say...**

 **I don't own Cats or the lyrics from Franz Ferdinand (no you girls) I borrowed.**

"Kiss me" he said and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. His paw put up at the wall behind her. "Flick your tail again and then kiss me" he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. She felt a shiver through her body and her tail twitched, but she kept it from touching him. "Kiss me where your eye won't meet mine" he all but moaned in her ear and her knees got weak. She couldn't really control it but turned her head slightly and put her lips against the side of his neck. "Flick your eyes and mind and then hit me" he whispered teasingly and she turned her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "Now hit me with your eyes so sweetly" he said with a grin and she rolled her eyes knowing he just wanted to throw her off and look at him. She then nailed him with a seductive look, trailed her tail up his leg and flicked it against his rear, making his eyes widen in surprise. And then kissed him.

At first he just stood there but then he quickly took charge of the situation. Pushing her up against the wall and kissing her in that way only he could. She had to have him, but she knew she couldn't. He was not up for taking, you only borrowed his time, before he moved on. She had seen it before, been rejected before. But this time he had been around a lot longer than usual. Probably because she hadn't let him get what he was after. She wanted that too, but was done with the rejections, she wanted to hear him say it. He grinded his hips against hers and the hardness between them made her toss that last thought out of her head accompanied by the rest of her sense and reasoning. She grinded her hips back against his and felt a purr deep down his throat as he broke the kiss and locked his lips at the side of her neck instead. She gasped and tipped her head back against the wall. She grabbed his hips hard and held them in place while she slipped one leg in between his. If only for one night it would be worth it to have him. He put his lips against her ear and she could hear his heavy breathing.

"Oh I love-" he whispered before he stiffened and then forced himself back in control "I mean I love to get to know you better" he said with a smirk barely hiding his embarrassment at almost admitting out loud what he wouldn't admit to himself.

She just rolled her eyes and loosened herself from him. She left without looking back, shaking her head. Tears threatening to come out. Of course he couldn't say it. She realised how much she had actually hoped for it the second he took it back.

"Come on Bomba, wait" he said grabbing her shoulder to stop her. She spun around and looked at him, tears pushed back again.

"What Tugger?" she demanded crossing her arms before her. She could tell he wasn't prepared to have to explain what he meant.

"Ehm, I just.." he started, fumbling for an answer that would plaster her body back against his again.

"Well?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You queens never know, you will never know how you make a tom feel" he sputtered out knowing well enough that he himself had no idea how he felt.

"Sometimes you say the stupidest things" she said with half a smile.

"Well I mean, I think-" he started but got interrupted when she laughed at him.

"Sometimes you _think_ the stupidest things" she said mocking him.

"But-" he started but got interrupted again.

"Because you never wonder, how the queen feels" she said matter-of-factly.

"I do!" he said, but realised he didn't. He had enough with understanding what happened in his own mind, he hadn't thought at all about what she thought.

"No you toms never care, you dirty toms will never care, how the queen feels" she said with a challenging grin. He looked at her surprised, and then grinned back at her, grabbed her paw and pushed her back against the wall.

"I promise I won't tell you I love you, if you flick that tail again and then kiss me" he said with a cocky smile, tilting his head to the side and waiting for her response.

She tilted her head too and matched his smile, knowing he had just admitted what he felt in the only way he could. She snaked her tail up his leg, flicked it again. And then kissed him.


End file.
